


T'hy'la

by einahpets



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/pseuds/einahpets
Summary: Fanart created for the 2020 T'hy'la Big Bang.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122
Collections: T’hy’la Bang 2020





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for this year's [T'hy'la Big Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thyla2020). If you're a K/S fan, be sure to check out this year's collection!!
> 
> During claims, I snagged myself quite the writer! I paired up with the amazing [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin), who wrote a timey whimy fic called ["I have loved the stars too fondly"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860536).  
> The artist requirement in the Big Bang was 2 pieces, one fully rendered image and one sketch ... so I did two fully rendered portraits and made them a diptych. Two separate pieces that can become one.  
> These pieces were heavily influenced by the story's overall theme, and I tried to include symbolism and references from the fic. My personal favorite is the implied TOS Captain braids I was able to sneak in. 
> 
> The paintings are on Arches 10"x14" 120lbs cold press paper, and the mediums are watercolor, graphite, colored pencil, white gel pen, white acrylic, Polyester film, and a Decocolor gold leafing pen. After I scanned everything onto my computer, I touched things up in GIMP and created a digital black mat.
> 
> Here's the version [without the gold](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/T-hy-la-NO-GOLD-846937875).  
> I have also posted the solo portraits of [Kirk](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/Shiny-Gold-Kirk-846930458) and [Spock](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/Shiny-Gold-Spock-846930426).

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/T-hy-la-846934127)


End file.
